


Ready To Run

by safetypin_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, so fucking random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin_louis/pseuds/safetypin_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is horny. Louis is horny. They do it to Ready To Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Run

**Author's Note:**

> fuck life, mate

They did it long and hard to Ready To Run.

Harry sang his part to louis.

Louis sang is part to Harry.

They came at the same time.

Life was good.

The end.


End file.
